


Bath Time

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, He likes to tease kihyun, Kihyun loves his big bear, Kihyun thinks he's tough, M/M, Showki, Shownu doesn't know how to be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Kihyun likes to take baths with his boyfriend, Hyunwoo.





	Bath Time

Yoo Kihyun hummed happily as he sat on the edge of the large tub in his boyfriend's bathroom and turned on the water. He rolled up the sleeves of his button down and played with the dial over the faucet. 

 

He placed a hand under the flow of the water and smiled when the water reached the perfect temperature. Not too hot and not too cold, but more hot than cold. 

 

He grabbed the rubber stop off the edge of the tub and plugged the drain, watching the tub slowly fill. He stood up and made his way over to the cabinet beneath the sink.   

 

Kihyun stooped down and pulled out the bottom drawer of the wicker shelf he made his boyfriend install to house his products for when he slept over. 

 

Inside the drawer was all his bath stuffs. He rummaged through the various body washes, oils, razors, and creams to retrieve a container of bath bombs. He popped it open and took his time smelling the different ones until making an informed decision. 

 

He held the round thing in his hand and snagged a small vial of oil at the last second. He walked back over to the tub in time to shut the water off before the tub overflowed. 

 

Kihyun dropped the bath bomb into the tub and stood back to watch it fizz. The water turned a soft pink and dried rose petals rose from the bubbles. He dripped some oil into the water, lavender scented. 

 

"Perfect," he said with a satisfied clap. He ran out of the bathroom into the living room where his boyfriend, Son Hyunwoo, lay on the couch reading a book. 

 

"Hyunwoo-hyung," he sang out through a wide smile. Hyunwoo looked up just as the younger covered his body with his own. He smiled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "What's up?" He asked.

 

"Our bath is ready," Kihyun told him before placing a soft kiss on his chin. Hyunwoo nodded and placed his book open-faced on the coffee table. Kihyun stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Hyunwoo smoothly lifted off the couch and followed the younger into his bathroom. 

 

Hyunwoo closed the door behind them to preserve the warm and humid atmosphere. He took a whiff and said, "It smells like a garden in here."

 

Kihyun quickly unbuttoned his shirt and replied, "I used a rose bath bomb and lavender bath oil." He quickly kicked off his jeans and briefs and walked over to his boyfriend. 

 

"Come on, get undressed before the bath water is lukewarm," Kihyun rushed. Hyunwoo ignored him in favor of eyeing his boyfriend's slim build and soft face. 

 

Hyunwoo thought Kihyun was so pretty and had the best smile in the world. Kihyun placed his hands on the hem of his boyfriend's tee shirt. "Arms up," the younger instructed to which Hyunwoo easily obeyed. 

 

Kihyun threw the elder's shirt onto the floor and let his hands drop to the button of his jeans. He only undid the button and unzipped his jeans saying, "You're too old for me to be undressing you."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged and pulled his jeans down to his ankles, "I never said I couldn't, you started to do it on your own," he countered as he stepped out of his pants and then pulled down his boxers. 

 

They stood there together naked and stared at the rosey water. "You first," Hyunwoo requested. Kihyun nodded and stepped a foot over into the water. Hyunwoo held a hand against the younger's back to keep him steady. "Such a gentleman," Kihyun said through a smile. 

 

He settled in the tub and rested his back against the tub wall facing away from the faucet and waited for his boyfriend to join him. 

 

Hyunwoo climbed in after him and dropped down between the younger's open knees. He rested his back against Kihyun's chest and dropped his head on his shoulder. 

 

Hyunwoo sighed in contentment and lay his palms over the younger's knees protruding from the water. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's broad shoulders and hugged him to his chest. 

 

"Feel good?" He softly asked in the elder's hair. Hyunwoo slowly nodded. He wet his hands and raked them through his short dark hair. 

 

"Tell me about your day," Kihyun said as he rocked the elder back and forth, "How was work?" Hyunwoo grinned and closed his eyes. "It was great, the kids are learning their steps nicely. They'll be ready to perform soon," he told his boyfriend. 

 

Hyunwoo was a dance instructor at the dance academy down town. "Jinson learn to do his counting on beat?" Kihyun queried before placing a kiss behind the elder's ear. Hyunwoo chuckled, "You remembered?" he asked genuinely surprised, "Jinson took a timing partner so now he counts his steps better."

 

Kihyun unwrapped his arms to place his hands on the elder's shoulders, "Good, I look forward to seeing the showcase," he said as he massaged his boyfriend's big shoulders. 

 

"What about you, Kihyunnie?" Hyunwoo asked leaning further into the younger's chest. Kihyun's fingers were skilled. Not only in the art of back rubs and shoulder massages, but also flambé and such. The younger was a sous chef in an up and coming French restaurant. 

 

"I got to run the kitchen today because the head chef came down with food poisoning from the new Japanese restaurant across the way from us," Kihyun said as he diligently worked a knot out of his left shoulder. 

 

Hyunwoo bit back a moan and asked, "And? How did it go? Is the place still standing?" He ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's shins. Kihyun frowned and pinched the elder's bicep. 

 

"Hey. I did amazing. I was cooking 2 or three meals at a time, yelling orders, and making plates look like magazine pictures. I got several compliments from happy customers and my boss was thoroughly impressed," Kihyun shamelessly bragged. 

 

Hyunwoo chuckled, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine you taking charge like that," he said. Kihyun gasped feeling fully offended. "I take charge all the time. What are you saying?" he snapped. 

 

"Maybe in the bedroom, but that's only because I let you," Hyunwoo playfully responded. Kihyun's arm wrapped around his boyfriend's neck in a chokehold. "How about now?" he asked loudly.

 

Hyunwoo couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic the younger was being. "I'm sorry, Kihyun," he said holding up his hands in surrender, "You're right, you're very assertive."

 

Kihyun nodded, "Good," he said relaxing his hold. He used his free hand to palm the elder's cheek. He turned Hyunwoo's head back and kissed him. Hyunwoo's hand reached up and cupped the back of his boyfriend's neck and kissed him back. 

 

They broke apart after a few more seconds. Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand in his and kissed his knuckles. Kihyun rested his cheek on his Hyunwoo's damp hair. 

 

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo's voice broke the comfortable silence. "Hmm?" the younger breathed out as he began to rock them again. 

 

"Are you going to make us dinner after this?" Hyunwoo asked hopefully, "I'm starving."

 

In one swift motion, Kihyun had Hyunwoo locked in another chokehold. "Do I look like a maid to you?" he growled. Hyunwoo shrugged again, "You did for me last week," he commented. 

 

Kihyun choked him tighter, "I hate you! You are never to speak of that!" he yelled. Hyunwoo laughed harder, "Why? You and your feather duster were very sexy. I've never felt so clean in my life," he taunted. 

 

Kihyun had wrapped his fingers around Hyunwoo's throat now. His fingertips barely met around his boyfriend's thick neck. "I'm going to murder you," he threatened. 

 

Hyunwoo released a strangled chuckle. "Then who will hold you at night?" he asked. Kihyun's hold slackened, "You're right. I need your big arms to protect me when I sleep," he conceded. 

 

His hands fell down to squeeze his boyfriend's beefy arms. "I need your big body to hold me down and make sure I don't float away in the night," he added as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriends wide chest and taut tummy. 

 

Kihyun liked to talk to him like this. Hyunwoo had a hard time expressing himself as greasily as Kihyun did, so he chose to say nothing. Kihyun knew Hyunwoo loved him, he didn't need to write poetry about it. Kihyun actually liked that his boyfriend was the strong silent type. 

 

Kihyun pinched a wilted pink rose petal off his boyfriend's chest. "You'll keep me safe right?" he asked him as an afterthought. Hyunwoo propped his elbows on the rim of the tub and rested his head on the younger's shoulder again. 

 

"I will," he promised. 

 

Kihyun wound his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders again and buried his face in Hyunwoo's neck. He was thankful for his Hyunwoo and all the love they shared. 

 

Hyunwoo reached up and gripped Kihyun's crossed forearms in his wet hands and cleared his throat. "As much as I'm loving all this...togetherness...I'm still hungry," he pointed out bluntly. 

 

Kihyun smiled against the elder's neck, "Fine," he said, "The water is getting cold anyway." He nipped at the skin against his lips before detangling himself. 

 

Hyunwoo reached between his feet for the beaded chain connected to the drain plug and popped it free. Kihyun playfully kicked his boyfriend as the elder rose to his feet.

 

"Come on, let's hurry and get dressed so you can get started. I'll even help cut the vegetables," he volunteered like an excited child. He grabbed a couple of towels from the black wire shelf over the toilet. He passed one of the fluffy white towels to the younger. 

 

Kihyun clung to the side of the tub and gave the elder a stale face. He waited for the sucking noise of the drain to stop before grumbling, "You're such a charming boyfriend. The love of my life." He snatched the towel and held it to his chest, but refused to get up just yet. 

 

Hyunwoo wrapped his own towel around his waist and then crouched down until he was eye level to his boyfriend. 

 

"Come on, Kihyunnie," he whispered in encouragement. He placed a hand on his boyfriend's barely damp hair, "Food time!" he said pushing his chocolate hair back. 

 

He stood up and held his hand out for Kihyun to take. The corners of Kihyun's mouth turned up into a small smile. Hyunwoo might not have been so good with the words, but his whole demeanor screamed big teddy bear. He was Kihyun's big teddy bear. 

 

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and let himself be led out the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> BATHTUB CUDDLES


End file.
